The invention relates to pressure responsive electrical switch apparatus. An example of such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,358, which is assigned to the assignee hereof.
Pressure responsive switch apparatus are used, for example, to control the electric motor of an air compressor that supplies compressed air to a reservoir. The pressure responsive switch apparatus communicates with the reservoir and shuts off the electric motor when the pressure in the reservoir is above a predetermined level.
A typical pressure responsive switch apparatus includes a housing, a switch supported by the housing and connected to the electric motor or other controlled device, an actuator movably supported by the housing and operably connected to the switch, and means such as a flexible diaphragm for causing movement of the actuator in response to pressure from the reservoir or other source of pressure.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,334,443 3,275,769 4,384,183 2,949,098 3,301,977 4,709,126 3,007,624 3,487,185 4,724,289 3,031,548 3,546,667 3,112,382 4,229,629 ______________________________________